Juegos de Amor
by Rayen-BlackBloom
Summary: Ran esta triste porque Rei la dejo, ahora el a vuelto con Aya,no para de pensar en el, finalmente Miyu consigue animarla un poco, peor entonces todo vuelve...es un Ran x Rei
1. Tu juguete

Hola!! Soy AyaChan pero podéis llamarme Rayen :-p Por fin me atrevo a llevar a cabo mi fic, y es que esta sección esta muy abandonada y no puede ser, eh?? Gals! FOREVER!!! Les advierto que no he visto el anime, pero me he leído los 10 tomos que están wapisimos también debo advertirles que soy súper fan de la pareja Rei y Ran, así que ya sabéis por donde ira el fic, a mi que me perdonen, pero no me gusta el final de Miho, pues esta clarísimo que nadie mejor que Rei entiende a Ran y sabe como calmarla, Tatsuki es un burro insensible ¬¬ y sino mirad el cap. en el que Rei le hecha el zumo por encima y consigue calmarla, o cuando ella habla con el porque esta furiosa...en definitiva, desde el primer tomo cuando se encuentran que la peña se piensa que van a acabar juntos, pero Miho "para que sea un manga diferente" les pone otras parejas. Yo soy de la opinión de que Rei nunca podrá amar a Aya, simplemente no pegan, Ran y Rei son polos opuestos, y eso es lo que los hace que se vean tan lindos juntos, siempre preocupándose el uno por el otro, en especial Rei por Ran, además, que me disculpen las fans de Aya pero es el personaje que pero me cae ¬¬ es muy mona y todo eso, pero el hecho de que NO HAYA NI UN PUTO CAPITULO(perdón por la expresión) que no llore me desespera. Bueno, creo que será mejor que os deje con el fic, nos vemos (K)  
  
CAPITULO 1- TU JUGUETE  
  
"Que estúpida fui al creerme que me querías, al creerme tus mentiras, ahora se, que los besos no son promesas y que las palabras bonitas no son lazos infinitos, pero aún sabiendo eso, aún sabiendo que jugaste conmigo, no puedo dejar de amarte, porque eso fue lo que hiciste, ¿verdad? Jugar conmigo. He sido un juguete, he sido TU juguete, te entregue mi corazón y tu lo pisaste sin piedad.  
  
Pero no por saberlo duele menos, y es que te deseo, te deseo tanto que no encuentro las fuerzas necesarias para olvidarte y aceptar que estas con otra, que es a ella a quien amas, durante un tiempo jugaste con las dos, pero finalmente la elegiste a ella.  
  
De hecho, no me sorprendió, al fin y al cabo yo soy exactamente el tipo de chica que tu odias y sin embargo ella es dulce, amable e inteligente, estoy segura de que con ella serás muchos más feliz.  
  
Reconocer esto provoca que mis lágrimas sean más abundantes y amargas, pues no solo te perdí a ti, también la perdí a ella, a mi amiga, a mi confidente. No puedo reprocharle nada, es normal que este enfadada, estuve saliendo con su novio a sus espaldas.  
  
¿Cómo pude llegar a ser tan imbecil para pensar que al unirme a el estaríamos juntos para siempre? ¿Qué un solo momento bastaría para no separarnos nunca?  
  
Pero es que me sentía tan bien protegida por la calidez de tus brazos cuando me abrazabas con cariño, mi cuerpo se estremecía cuando me susurrabas dulces palabras al oído, y sufría una descarga eléctrica cuando me besabas como solo tu sabias hacerlo: tan dulce y tiernamente pero a la vez con tanta pasión......  
  
Ahora soy como un cuerpo vació, al cual le han robada el alma, se ha ido contigo, ya no esta, al igual que mi corazón, se marcharon, se marcharon lejos contigo, y ahora soy un triste muñeco incapaz de sentir nada más que amor y tristeza.  
  
Y es que aunque quiera no puedo odiarte, te amo demasiado como para que mi amor se convierta en odio de la noche a la mañana.  
  
Amanece un día más, otro de los tantos que sin ti están vacíos, llora el cielo tu ausencia, entre recuerdos y sueños una noche más recordé tu amor, con lagrimas un día mas vi que ya no estas.  
  
De nuevo las horas pasaran, y junto al fantasma de la soledad me descubrirán, buscando tal vez un rastro más de un viejo amor, o recordando quizás el ultimo adiós.  
  
Muere la mañana, pasa el mundo tras la ventana, más no parece pasar el tiempo para sanar la herida que dejo una despedida, marchaste llevándote con tu equipaje mi vida.  
  
Pasa la tarde adormecida, ven los últimos rayos de sol una copa vacía sobre  
  
la mesa que hace mucho fue para dos, las mejores paginas de un diario que las lagrimas ya borraron y una mujer a la que hace ya mucho que todo arrebataron.  
  
Anocheció una vez más, devoraron las nubes la luna, entre recuerdos y sueños la sombra de una mujer recordara una vez más tu amor."  
  
En ese momento alguien llamo a la puerta de su habitación. La hermosa chica de ojos castaños ahora bañados en lágrimas mira la puerta con indiferencia, vuelven a picar, más no hace ningún movimiento por levantar-se.  
  
Finalmente, cansada de picar y de que nunca quisiera salir, su amiga abrió la puerta con delicadeza. Se trataba de una hermosa joven de 19 años de cabellos cortos teñidos de rubio, con las puntas más oscuras y grandes ojos castaños. Era bastante alta y tenía un cuerpo delgado y bonito.  
  
La recién llegada miro a su amiga estirada en la cama, con la cara escondida tras un cojín mientras leves sollozos se escuchaban cada poco tiempo.  
  
-Vamos, no puedes pasarte la vida encerrada en la habitación- comento con voz dulce la recién llegada.  
  
-¿Por qué no?- repuso la otra aún escondida en el cojín sollozando.  
  
-Ran mírame y ponte en pie.  
  
Ran hizo lo que su amiga le ordenaba, rebelando a una preciosa chica de 19 años de edad, cabellos por los hombros rizados (la permanente) y teñidos de rubio, con una mecha roja. Grandes y profundos ojos castaños y alta, de cuerpo esbelto y lleno de curvas.  
  
RAN: Miyu hazme el favor de largarte- dijo con sequedad. Estaba cansada de que todo el mundo intentara animarla y que saliera de su habitación diciendo que no podía pasarse la vida llorando, que ya encontraría a su ikemen perfecto ¿qué sabían ellos? Ya había encontrado a su ikemen perfecto y la había abandonado por otra. ¿No entendían que lo único que quería era llorar sin control en soledad?  
  
MIYU: Ran, no estas bien ¿es que no te das cuenta? Mírate, apenas comes, apenas duermes y lo único que haces es llorar, así pones en riesgo tu salud.  
  
RAN: Y que más da.....a quien va a importarle.  
  
PLAF!  
  
Ran se llevo la mano a su mejilla golpeada mientras observaba como los ojos de Miyu se iban llenando de lagrimas.  
  
MIYU: ¡A MI ME IMPORTA! ¡Y a Yamato, y a Sayo, y a tus padres! Rika y Setsuna también están muy preocupadas por ti, al igual que Tatsuki, Yuya, Mamilina y Harue- Miyu empezó a llorar sin control.  
  
MIYU: ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Eres nuestra amiga y nos preocupa tu salud!  
  
RAN: Ella también es vuestra amiga, debe necesitar vuestra ayuda....  
  
MIYU: te equivocas, dejamos de ser amigas cuando discutimos.  
  
RAN: ¡Pero no es justo! Fui yo quien discutí con ella, no podéis dejarla de lado por lo que YO hice, además, tenía motivos para enfadarse y....  
  
MIYU(cortándola): ...y no tubo capacidad suficiente para perdonarte- Miyu se calmo y se sentó en la cama, mirando a Ran directamente a los ojos- No es por tu pelea con ella por lo que no hablamos con ella, después de que te fueras, intentamos que entrara en razón, pero ella solo sabía decir que te odiaba y que nunca te perdonaría, así que acabamos discutiendo.  
  
RAN: ¿Pero porque?  
  
MIYU: Se supone que era tu amiga, y no supo perdonarte. No negare que lo que hiciste estuvo mal, pero parte de la culpa también la tuvo a el, y a el lo ha perdonado porque es su novio, porque es el chico al que ama, y ha sido incapaz de entender que otra mujer se pueda enamorar. Parece ser que ella sea la única que tiene derecho a enamorarse.  
  
RAN: Pero es que yo me enamore de su novio. Es distinto.  
  
Miyu negó con la cabeza.  
  
MIYU: Sigo pensando que debería comprender que no es la única que tiene derecho a enamorar-se de el, es un chico guapo y hasta hace poco creía que buena persona, así que es normal que otra mujer llegue a enamorarse de el. Además tu le pediste perdón igual que el ¿por qué a ti no te perdona? ¿tan frágil es para ella el significado de la palabra amistad?  
  
RAN: Es una buena persona.  
  
MIYU: No lo es, te hizo daño, jugo contigo, fuiste su juguete jugo con las dos.  
  
Ran se encogió de hombros.  
  
RAN: Lo se, pero sigo opinando que es una buena persona. A su manera se preocupa por todos los que quiere. Creo que el realmente llego a pensar que me amaba, simplemente se equivoco, y luego se dio cuenta que la amaba a ella. Pero no es una mala persona.  
  
Miyu suspiro.  
  
MIYU: Supongo que nunca conseguiré que le mires con malos ojos, es natural, una enamorada nunca criticara al hombre al que ama.  
  
Ran esbozo una ligera sonrisa, la primera en muchos días.  
  
MIYU: Aún así creo que debes salir adelante por la gente que se preocupa por ti y que cree en tu fuerza.  
  
RAN. Tienes razón, debo aceptar que el ya no volverá, se ha ido, ahora es feliz con ella.  
  
MIYU: Olvídale  
  
RAN(murmurando): Ojala fuera tan fácil.  
  
MIYU: De todas formas arréglate, nos vamos a tu querida Shibuya, visitaremos a Hachiko e iremos de compras al 109, cortesía de tu padre ;-)  
  
RAN: Si que debe de estar preocupado por mí para que me de dinero para ropa XD  
  
MIYU: Bueno, también ahí que tener en cuenta que sacaste muy buenas notas en la academia de policía :D  
  
RAN: Será eso...  
  
MIYU: Ahora en serio, esta muy preocupado por ti y en gran medida se siente culpable.  
  
RAN: El no tiene la culpa de nada.  
  
MIYU: Lo se.  
  
RAN: ¿Cómo esta el?  
  
Miyu sabía a quien se refería Ran.  
  
MIYU: Al principio estaba muy deprimido porque le dejaste, eso ya lo sabes, incluso se pelearon, poco a poco fue entendiendo que amabas a otro, lo paso mal, pero parece que se va recuperando.  
  
RAN: Yo le hice daño a Tatsuki cuando lo deje por Rei, de ello soy plenamente consciente, peor le habría hecho más daño engañándolo, habríamos sufrido los dos.  
  
MIYU: Tatsukichin lo sabe.  
  
Tras decir esto, Miyu se fue de la habitación, dejándole tiempo a su amiga para que se vistiera. Ran se seco las lágrimas y esbozo una gran sonrisa frente al espejo. Desde aquel día dejaría atrás a la antigua Ran, sería una Ran completamente nueva, olvidaría el pasado, le olvidaría a el....  
  
Se maquillo y se vistió como antaño. Iba vestida con una minifaldilla tejana azul clarito muy guapa, unas botas con gran plataforma negras y una camiseta amarilla de tirantes cruzados que dejaba toda la espalda al descubierto.  
  
Se hizo dos moños, dejando que algunos cabellos le cayeran con gracia y liberando un mechón de la cara que la hacia verse muy linda.  
  
Cuando bajo sonriente por las escaleras armando un gran secándolo vio a su hermano en el salón mirándola con ojos tristes y preocupados.  
  
RAN: Hola Yamato.  
  
YAMATO: Hola hermana. ¿estas bien? Si quiere puedo encargarme de el...  
  
RAN: No, el no tubo la culpa de enamorarse de ella ni de que yo me enamorara de el, gracias de todas maneras, además, estoy bien, a partir de hoy he decidido empezar desde cero- Ran le dedico una linda sonrisa a su hermano y este le sonrió de la misma forma.  
  
En ese momento apareció Miyu, iba vestida con unos pantalones azules acampanados que acababan con un franja rosa, unos zapatos de verano de tiras rosas con plataforma, un cinturón rosa a conjunto y una camisa sin mangas verde lima con las letras LOVE en el centro.  
  
Se había hecho una pequeña colita con un coletero con dos grandes bolas rosas, dejando el resto del pelo suelto.  
  
MIYU: ¡Vamos a Shibuya! 0  
  
Las dos muchachas pusieron rumbo a Shibuya, se dirigieron al parque donde estaba Hachiko y allí se encontraron con Yuya y Mami que paseaban cogidos de la mano. Mami iba cargada de bolsas con ropa y zapatos.  
  
Yuya no había cambiado mucho, había crecido un poco, pero continuaba teniendo el mismo corte de pelo, el mismo rubio y aquellos tiernos ojos castaños. Mami llevaba el pelo más largo y ondulado(esta vez era natural, no tenía extensiones) con algunas mechas rojas, peor por lo demás no había cambiado mucho.  
  
YUYA & MAMI: ¡¡RAN!!  
  
RAN: ¡Hola chicos!  
  
Ran y Miyu se acercaron hasta ellos.  
  
YUYA: ¿Qué tal estas?- preocupado y feliz.  
  
RAN: ¡Muy bien!  
  
MAMI: ¿Y el?  
  
RAN: El pasado, pasado esta- repuso la joven con naturalidad -¿Por qué no venís con nosotras? Así podréis ayudarme a escoger un vestido para la fiesta de el próximo sábado.  
  
MAMI: Vale, yo precisamente venia de comprarme ropa para la fiesta, la novia del chico protagonista de la fiesta tiene que estar espectacular.  
  
YUYA(abrazando a Mami por detrás): Tu estas espectacular te pongas lo que te pongas ;-)  
  
MAMI(sonrojándose): Gracias.  
  
MIYU. No lo vamos a pasar muy bien todos juntos   
  
RAN: ¡Siii!  
  
Ran se volteo tan enérgicamente que ni tiempo le dio a reaccionar y cuando se dio cuenta ya había chocado contra alguien cayendo al suelo estrepitosamente.  
  
RAN(sobandose la frente donde se había hecho daño): Au, que daño.  
  
-Lo siento ¿Estas bien?  
  
No podía ser, era imposible, ........  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Ey! Que les pareció? Se que en un principio pinto muy mal a Aya, pero tranquilas, poco a poco ira cambiando, era para darle dramatismo espero que os este gustando. Para cualquier cosa, duda, sugerencia, critica, etc déjenme un RR! Por cierto, ahí una parte que es un poema que escribió un amigo mío, Charly 


	2. Reencuentro con él

CAPITULO 2- REENCUENTRO CON ÉL  
  
-Lo siento ¿Estas bien?  
  
No podía ser, era imposible, ........pero conocía tan bien aquella voz, tantas veces la había escuchado susurrándole al oído y se había deleitado con ella. Cuando finalmente había decidido olvidarle....  
  
Ran vio como le tendía la mano, tan amable como siempre, pensó con cierta melancolía. Entonces decidió alzar la mirada y enfrentarse a el, enfrentarse a aquellos ojos marrones que tanto amaba, ahora dilatados por la sorpresa al dar-se cuenta de quien era la chica que estaba en el suelo.  
  
A quien Ran miraba era a un hermoso chico de 19 años, de cabellos cortos, castaño claro, más oscuros en la punta y más claros (algo rubios) en la raíz, ojos marrones. Era alto, de complexión atlética pero esbelta.  
  
RAN(intentando que su voz sonara natural y despreocupada): Sí, lo siento, no miraba por donde iba, soy algo despistada. Bueno, adiós.  
  
Ran salió corriendo hacia sus amigos, cogió a Miyu y continuaron corriendo dirección al 109, con aquellas palabras aún retumbándole en la cabeza.  
  
Adiós............adiós para siempre Rei, por fin he podido decírtelo, pero me duele tanto, solo te he visto un instante pero el corazón me late tan fuerte que hasta me duele, ya no podré volver a verte, así que adiós para siempre.  
  
Ran se freno, estaban a una distancia prudencial y sabía que los demás no podrían verla, así que empezó a llorar amargamente, emitiendo leves sollozos. El cabello cubría su rostro pero Miyu podía ver como las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.  
  
Miyu apretó los puños con rabia, se sentía inútil al no poder hacer nada porque su amiga volviera a ser como antes, cuando finalmente parecía que se había rehecho tenía que aparecer el de nuevo, miro el camino por donde habían venido con odio, sabía que era un buen chico, pero lo odiaba por el daño que le estaba haciendo a su mejor amiga.  
  
Mientras en el parque   
  
Rei estaba de pie pasmado, aún en shock por el reencuentro con Ran. No esperaba encontrársela, no estaba preparado para aquello, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue la reacción de Ran, tratándolo como a un desconocido.  
  
Rei apretó los puños frustrado mientras sus ojos adoptaban un aire triste. En realidad no merecía otro trato, sabía que le había hecho mucho daño, y eso le lastimaba, pero también sabía que había sido la mejor elección para ella.  
  
Al lado de Rei había una chica de 19 años, de largos cabellos castaños y ojos marrones. Miraba a Rei con ¿rabia? Pero más que por el por el encuentro con Ran y la reacción de su novio.  
  
AYA: ¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó al chica algo enfadada.  
  
REI: No, no me pasa nada.  
  
-Rei...  
  
El joven se volteo para mirar a quien antaño fue su mejor amigo.  
  
REI: Yuya....  
  
YUYA(sonriendo levemente): Cuanto tiempo.  
  
REI: Sí....  
  
YUYA: ¿Qué tal estas?  
  
REI: Bueno, algo ocupado por los estudios pero por lo demás bien.  
  
Rei noto la mirada que Mami le dedicaba, y luego como miraba a Aya con rabia y enfado.  
  
REI: ¿Y Vosotros?  
  
YUYA: Pues muy bien, los estudios son pesados pero no nos agobian demasiado, llevamos un ritmo suave, aunque claro, supongo que en vuestra universidad os meten más caña.  
  
AYA(muy seca): Bastante  
  
MAMI(enfadada): No era una pregunta y aunque lo fuera no iba dirigida a ti.  
  
YUYA: Mami....  
  
Mami y Aya podían fulminar-se con la mirada, cosa que sus novios notaron al instante, así que prefirieron desviar el tema.  
  
REI: Aya, hace mucho que no veo a Yuya y tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar ¿te importa volver a casa sola?  
  
AYA: No, nos vemos mañana.  
  
REI: Vale.  
  
Yuya miro a Mami, y no le hizo falta decir nada, esta asintió con la cabeza y se fue en la dirección en la que Ran había salido corriendo, mientras Aya se iba en la dirección contraria.  
  
YUYA: Será mejor que vayamos a algún sitio a tomar algo, estaremos más tranquilos.  
  
Como llevados por el recuerdo del pasado, ambos fueron al restaurante donde acostumbraban a ir con las chicas. Rei miro el sitio donde siempre se ponían con melancolía, recordó cuando Ran traía allí a todas las gals y el se enfadaba porque tenía que invitar-las. Echaba de menos aquello.  
  
Los dos se sentaron y pidieron unos refrescos.  
  
YUYA: A cambiado mucho, esta muy seca.  
  
REI: Bueno, se pone así cuando se encuentra con el pasado, mientras sigue siendo amable y dulce.  
  
YUYA: ¿Por qué le teme al pasado?  
  
Rei se quedo en silencio, pensando cuales serían las mejores palabras para empezar a decirle a su amigo aquella verdad oculta.  
  
REI: Supongo que aunque nunca se lo he dicho ella lo sabe.  
  
YUYA: ¿Qué sabe el que?  
  
Rei se lo quedo mirando con algo de enfado.  
  
REI: No me hagas preguntas comprometidas cuando ya sabes a lo que me refiero.  
  
Yuya lo miro como un padre miraría a un hijo que ha hecho alguna travesura.  
  
YUYA: ¿entonces porque sigues con ella?  
  
REI(serio): Es lo mejor.  
  
YUYA: ¿Porque?  
  
REI: No puedo decírtelo, simplemente créeme cuando te digo que es lo mejor para ella.  
  
YUYA: Le hiciste daño.  
  
Rei adopto un aire de tristeza.  
  
REI(muy suave y susurrando): Lo se.  
  
YUYA: Creo que de momento será mejor cambiar de tema. Se que se enfadaran conmigo por esto, pero eres mi amigo. El sábado que viene ahí una fiesta, celebramos...  
  
REI(cortándolo): Tu cumpleaños, no me he olvidado  
  
Ambos sonrieron tímidamente.  
  
YUYA: Exacto, estas invitado, ven, pero será mejor que Aya no venga, empezarían a pelear y no quiero peleas en mi fiesta.  
  
REI: ¿Y ella?  
  
YUYA: Simplemente procura mantenerte alejado de ella.  
  
REI: Lo intentare.....será lo mejor para los dos, no solo para ella. Si me acerco demasiado.....no me fío de mi autocontrol.  
  
YUYA: Eso no es propio de ti.  
  
Rei se encogió de hombros.  
  
REI: Creo que será mejor que vuelvas con Mami, ya te llamare para quedar.  
  
YUYA(sonriendo): Como en los viejos tiempos.  
  
REI(sonriendo): Exacto.  
  
Ambos jóvenes se pusieron en pie, se despidieron y se separaron. Yuya fue hasta el 109, donde no tardo en encontrar a las tres chicas. Ran sonreía mirando vestidos, pero a juzgar por la cara de Miyu y Mami y el rojo de los ojos de Ran, sabía que había llorado.  
  
MAMI: Hola cariño ¿ya habéis acabado?  
  
YUYA: Sí.  
  
MAMI: ¿Qué tal ha ido?  
  
YUYA(sonriendo): Muy bien, me alegro mucho de haberle recuperado, se lo que piensas de el, pero créeme, es un buen chico, nunca quiso hacerle daño.  
  
En ese momento apareció Ran.  
  
YUYA(nervioso): Oye Ran....tu sabes que Rei fue mi mejor amigo durante mucho tiempo, y parece ser que hemos recuperado esa antigua amistad. Lo siento mucho, pero lo he invitado a mi fiesta.  
  
A Miyu se le cayo la faldilla que estaba mirando y miro sorprendida y enfadada a Yuya, al igual que Mami.  
  
YUYA: Se todo lo que paso entre vosotros, pero Aya no vendrá y el se mantendrá alejado de ti.  
  
RAN(suspirando): De hecho cuando Mami me ha dicho que estabais hablando ya me e imaginado algo así. Tranquilo, no te preocupes por mi, lo estoy superando, es tu fiesta y el es tu mejor amigo, es normal que lo invites. No tendré ningún problema en saludarlo, pero luego será mejor que yo también intente alejarme de él.  
  
YUYA(sonriendo): Gracias.  
  
Ran se limito a sonreírle. Acabaron de comprar y se separaron, Yuya acompaño a Mami a la estación de tren, Miyu se fue a visitar a Yamato al trabajo, por lo que Ran tubo que regresar sola a casa.  
  
Para volver paso por un parque cercano donde las parejas solían ir a pasear, y para su sorpresa y desesperación lo volvió a ver, esta vez sin ella. Estaba sentado en un banco, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza inclinada. Parecía....¿triste?  
  
Después de la conversación con Yuya Rei no tenía ganas de volver a casa, así que se fue hasta al parque y se sentó en el banco. Allí empezó a recordar todas las veces que había paseado por ese parque con Ran, y a partir de ahí a su mente vinieron montones de recuerdos de los momentos que paso con la chica. A cada recuerdo el dolor se hacía más grande.  
  
Cuando finalmente Rei abrió los ojos se encontró cara a cara con Ran. La sorpresa de ambos estaba claramente reflejada en sus rostros, aunque ellos intentaran que no se notara. Finalmente Rei fue el primero en hablar.  
  
REI: Hola.  
  
RAN: Hola.  
  
REI: Hemos estado 4 meses sin vernos y en un solo día nos encontramos dos veces- Rei sonrió tímidamente. El corazón de Ran se acelero pero intento que el no notara su nerviosismo.  
  
RAN: Si, lo de antes, siento haber salido corriendo de esa manera, es que tenía prisa. Mi padre me ha dado dinero para comprarme un vestido para la fiesta de Yuya y quería ir cuanto antes al 109.  
  
REI(sonriendo con melancolía): Típico de ti, siempre te reventabas todo el dinero en ropa y accesorios y luego te quedabas pelada.  
  
RAN(riendo): Sí, y entonces me aprovechaba de que tu y Yuya tenias dinero para que me invitarais a comer. Yuya me invitaba sin rechistar peor tu siempre te enfadabas y me decías que tenía mucho morro, porque además me llevaba a toda la trupe.  
  
REI: Que de recuerdos.¿Tienes prisa?  
  
RAN: En realidad no.  
  
REI: ¿Entonces porque no te sientas aquí conmigo y charlamos, en honor a los viejos tiempos?  
  
RAN: Vale.  
  
Ran se sentó al lado de Rei, y enseguida pudo notar su fragancia tan suave y dulce y la calidez de su cuerpo.  
  
REI: Ran, si no quieres que el sábado vaya a la fiesta de Yuya lo entenderé, solo dímelo y no iré.  
  
RAN: Tranquilo, no pasa nada, es tu mejor amigo, no voy a ser yo quien lo impida.  
  
Era una situación bastante embarazosa para ambos. Hace unos momentos, solo recordaban las experiencias de cuando eran amigos, ahora....  
  
REI(bajando la cabeza)(en un susurro): Lo siento, lo siento mucho.....  
  
Los dos sabían el motivo de estas palabras, aunque era un motivo que habían intentado olvidar con todas sus fuerzas sin éxito alguno.  
  
REI: Se que no merezco tu perdón, pero al menos créeme esta vez cuando digo que lo siento y que espero que algún día llegues a perdonarme.  
  
RAN: No ahí nada que perdonar, tu nunca quisiste hacerme daño.  
  
REI(triste): Pero te lo hice....  
  
RAN(con una falsa sonrisa): ¡No es momento de recordar malos momentos! Es mejor recordar los felices, ¿no crees?  
  
REI: Tienes razón.  
  
Ran y Rei estuvieron cerca de dos horas charlando y riendo al recordar viajas anécdotas.  
  
RAN(riendo): ¿Te acuerdas de la primera vez que nos vimos?  
  
REI(riéndose): Sí, tu querías mi cartera pero yo me negaba a dártela. Me la habían quitado tantas veces ya....  
  
RAN: Entonces llegaron las ganguro y empezamos discutir, y tu hasta de las gals me dijiste que cuanto dinero tenía.  
  
REI: Tu me dijiste que estabas peladas y te propuse un trato, pero no lo aceptaste, te enfadaste y encima te largaste con mi cartera XD  
  
RAN: Es verdad XD  
  
REI: Vaya, se ha hecho tarde, será mejor que te acompañe a casa.  
  
RAN: No hace falta.  
  
REI: Me queda de camino a casa ¿recuerdas?  
  
RAN: Es verdad.  
  
Rei acompaño a Ran hasta su casa. Cuando llegaron, daba la sensación de que ninguno de los dos quería separarse. Finalmente Ran se acerco a Rei, le dio dos besos en la mejilla y se despidió.  
  
El contacto de los labios de Ran en su piel fue como una descarga eléctrica, durante dos largas horas Rei había podido controlar sus impulsos, pero esta vez no pudo controlar-se.  
  
En un rápido movimiento Rei cogió a Ran por la cintura, la acerco hasta el y la beso. Fue un beso como los de antaño: dulce y tierno pero apasionado. Ran primero se sorprendió, pero luego cerro los ojos dejándose llevar.  
  
De pronto ambos escucharon el sonido de una puerta, y se separaron bruscamente, justo a tiempo para que no los pillaran, porque aquel sonido resulto ser Miyu, que al escuchar voces salió preocupada porque Ran no llegaba.  
  
MIYU: Ran ¿dónde te habías metido? Estaba preocupada por ti.  
  
RAN: Lo siento, es que de camino a casa me encontré con un viejo amigo, empezamos a recordar viejas anécdotas.  
  
Entonces Miyu reparo en la presencia de Rei, este la saludo muy educadamente mientras la chica lo miraba con enfado.  
  
REI(nervioso y algo sonrojado): Creo que será mejor que vaya tirando para casa, me ha gustado recordar, me he reído mucho.  
  
RAN(nerviosa y algo sonrojada): Yo también.  
  
REI: Bueno, hasta el sábado. Adiós Miyu.  
  
MIYU: Hasta otra Otohata.  
  
Rei dio media vuelta y empezó a alejarse.  
  
RAN(gritando): ¡HASTA EL SABADO REICITO!  
  
Rei levanto la mano en señal de despedida, giro la calle y se fue.  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Hola!! Que tal? Bueno, hasta aquí el segundo cap. Les vuelvo a repetir a las fans de aya que esta actitud es solo temporal, pronto volverá a ser la de siempre. Espero que les haya gustado, dejen RR! 


	3. Recuerdos del pasado I

CAPITULO 3- RECUERDOS EL PASADO I 

Rei se aturo así que giro la esquina y Ran y Miyu desaparecieron de su vista. Se apoyo en la pared respirando con dificultad y nerviosismo, los ojos cerrados, recordando aquel beso....finalmente no había podido contenerse.

Poco a poco fue cayendo al suelo de rodillas, y allí le propino un sonoro puñetazo al suelo.

REI: ¡MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA!¿POR QUÉ YO? ¿POR QUÉ ELLA?

Rei se puso en pie tambaleándose y sin notar que alguien le había estado observando, puso rumbo a su casa, aún confuso por ese mar de sentimientos y emociones.

Mientras, en la casa de Ran, ella y Miyu estaban en la habitación de la primera.

MIYU: Ran ¿estas bien?

RAN: Claro ¿por qué debería no estarlo?

MIYU(preocupada): hoy has estado con el ¿Por qué lo has hecho? Sabes que eso solo te duele más....

RAN(mirando por la ventana las estrellas): Puede, pero he podido escuchar su dulce voz de nuevo, y hemos reído como hacíamos antes, y e estado cerca de eso ya me basta. También......

MIYU. ¿También que?

RAN: Nada, déjalo (pensando): También he vuelto a probar el sabor de sus labios.

Mientras, en otro lugar

Rei iba estaba llegando a su casa cuando vislumbro una figura enfrente de el. Era tarde y solo el y esa figura estaban en la calle. Al acercarse se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Yamato.

Rei enseguida se sintió incomodo, sabia que el hermano de Ran nunca le había perdonado que la hiciera llorar y sufrir de aquella manera. Se sintió tan sucio y miserable que tubo que bajar la mirada, incapaz de enfrentarse a los ojos acusadores de Yamato.

YAMATO(con tono frió): Mírame a la cara.

Rei simplemente apretó los puños y clavo su mirada en el suelo.

YAMATO(sarcástico): Ahora no me vengas con que tu conciencia te recrimina haber dejado a mi hermana y por ello eres incapaz de mirarme.

Silencio.

Yamato se acerco a Rei, pero este continuo sin mirarlo a la cara. A continuación Yamato le propino un tremendo puñetazo en la cara a Rei, quien cayo al suelo.

YAMATO: ¡TE HE DICHO QUE ME MIRES!

Sin levantarse del suelo Rei clavo su mirada en la de Yamato. Por un momento, Yamato se quedo petrificado, sin saber que hacer, aquella mirada estaba llena de dolor y sufrimiento ocultos bajo una fingida frialdad.

YAMATO: Te he visto antes besar a mi hermana- Rei dio un respingo pero enseguida adopto su expresión habitual- Ya le hicisteis daño una vez, no quiero que te acerques a mi hermana, no con esa intención. Si queréis recuperar vuestra amistad, adelante, pero no te atrevas a jugar con ella, no de nuevo.

Yamato se fue sin decir nada mas, y Rei se levanto.

REI(en un susurro): Nunca quise jugar con ella.

Habitación de Ran

Ran estaba tumbada en la cama mirando un álbum de fotos. Le traían muchos recuerdos, pues eran fotos de sus años en el instituto. En una estaban Miyu y Yamato, en otra Naoki, Sayo y Masato posaban como detectives, pero su atención se centro en la foto central: en ella estaban todos sus amigos. A la izquierda, Harue junto con Mami que estaba abrazada a Yûya. Al lado de Yûya estaban Rei y Yamato. A la derecha se encontraban Sayo, Naoki, Masato y Tatsuki, y en el centro estaban sus cuatro mejores amigas.

Al ver esta foto y recordar el pasado, Ran se quedo un rato pensativa.

RAN(pensando): En aquel tiempo éramos muy felices ojala nada hubiera cambiado, pero todo cambio. Creo que será mejor que empiece a aceptar que Rei y yo nunca podremos estar juntos, aunque el me haya besado. Debo recuperar mi amistad con el y encontrar un nuevo novio para conseguir olvidarle.

Ran se levanto de su cama y se dirigió a su escritorio. Sobre el había una foto rodeada de un precioso marco de plata. En la foto salían ella y Rei. Rei la abrazaba por detrás y guiñaba un ojo mientras ella sonreía.

Ran cerro los ojos, y mientras una solitaria lágrima rodaba por su mejilla, empezó a recordarlo todo.

Recuerdo

Tras la boda de Miyu y Yamato, decidieron quedarse unos días más en Hawai a disfrutar del buen tiempo.

Estaban en la playa tomando el sol cuando Rei anuncio que iba a dar una vuelta con la moto acuática que habían alquilado.

RAN: ¡YO TAMBIEN QUIERO!

REI: Seguro que no paras de moverte u te caes ¬¬

RAN: ¡No seas borde y déjame ir contigo!

REI(encogiéndose de hombros): Como quieras. Ahora venimos.

Los demás asintieron con la cabeza mientras veían como Ran y Rei se alejaban. Pero dos personas estaban intranquilas: Tatsuki y Aya.

Ajenos al nerviosismo de sus parejas, Ran y Rei fueron al muelle y allí se subieron a la moto acuática.

Se alejaron mar adentro contemplando el hermoso paisaje y el agua, que en aquella zona era transparente y cristalina. Rei detuvo la moto en medio del mar para que pudieran observar mejor las maravillosas costas que se extendían ante ellos. Detrás Ran, que hasta ahora había sujetado firmemente al chico para no caerse, se separo un poco.

RAN:¡ Es fantástico!

Los ojos de Ran brillaban con intensidad. Rei se volteo a verla y enseguida comprendió el grave error que había cometido, pues al girarse provoco que sus rostros quedaran muy cerca el uno del otro...demasiado.

Ran se quedo mirando a Rei, por algún motivo, lo veía mas atractivo que las otras veces. Entre nerviosa y molesta fue a protestar, pero aquello fue demasiado temerario por su parte, no había calculado la distancia entre sus rostros, y antes de que cualquier sonido saliera de su boca, sintió los labios de Rei sobre los suyos, pero el chico no se había movido.

Por un momento, ninguno supo que hacer, pero luego, involuntariamente, ambos cerraron los ojos y aquel simple roce se convirtió en un beso, un beso inocente pero cálido. A pesar de que empezaba a faltarles el aire, ninguno quiso separarse del otro, porque entonces serian incapaces de mirarse a la cara, y ya ni decir de hablarse.

Finalmente la falta de oxigeno los obligo a separarse, ambos respiraban con dificultad y sus corazones latían con fuerza.

REI( algo sonrojado): Creo que será mejor que volvamos, deben de preguntarse porque tardamos tanto.

Ran simplemente asintió con la cabeza, bastante sonrojado. Aquel había sido su primer beso...además, no entendía porque había tenido que besarlo.

Al llegar a la playa, sus amigos se extrañaron del silencio que reinaba entre ambos. Se habían esperado que regresaran discutiendo o algo por el estilo. Tatsukichin se inquieto cuando comprobó que Ran era incapaz de mirarle a la cara.

Se dirigieron al hotel charlando y riendo animadamente. Ran pronto se unió a la conversación, pero ella y Rei se lanzaban miradas furtivas, y cuando sus ojos se encontraban, Ran apartaba la vista rápidamente. Aquel había sido un día bastante ajetreado, así que dejaron lo de salir por la noche para mañana (aunque evidentemente, Ran protesto todo lo que pudo y mas)

Aquella noche, Ran fue a la habitación de Tatsukichin para despedirse de el. El chico le dio un beso en la mejilla y la abrazo. Ran lo noto, noto la diferencia. Miraba a su novio con unos ojos distintos a como miraba a Rei, Tatsuki le gustaba, pero aquello se podía considerar amor? Las sensaciones que había experimentado con aquel beso...nervios, alegría, amor... intento no pensar en eso, seguramente aquellas sensaciones eran las normales del primer beso. Lo mejor seria que a la mañana siguiente actuara con naturalidad.

Ran se estiro en su cama. Aunque intento evitarlo, no pudo dejar de pensar en Rei. Serian las dos de la mañana cuando alguien llamo suavemente a su puerta. Ran se sobresalto y fue a abrir. Cual fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró con Rei.

RAN(sonrojada): ¿Rei que haces aquí?

REI: Necesitaba hablar contigo, ¿puedo pasar?

Ran asintió lentamente con la cabeza. Cerro la puerta y entraron dentro.

REI: Sobre lo de esta tarde...

Ran pego un pequeño brinco. Había temido aquel momento, por algún motivo, le aterrorizaba escuchar la respuesta de Rei, no quería sentir de sus labios que no la amaba...Dios! Ojala se hubiera dado cuenta antes de cuanto amaba a Rei...había sido tan necia y orgullosa.

RAN:..lo mejor será que lo olvidemos.

Rei permaneció callado un momento.

REI: Si quieres olvidarlo, adelante, pero yo no podré hacerlo, porque me gustas.

La sinceridad de Rei impresiono a Ran, que se sonrojo levemente. Le era difícil imaginarse en esa situación con Rei, el borde, el que siempre la hacia enrabiar... Quería decirle a ella también le gustaba, pero no pudo.

RAN: Olvídalo, será lo mejor para ti. Yo estoy saliendo con Tatsukichin.

Interiormente Ran se maldijo a si misma. No solo lo hacia por su novio, sino también por Aya...aún recordaba el incidente causado por Hart.

REI: Entendido, pero antes quiero comprobar una cosa. Dime ¿Sientes tu lo mismo por mi?

RAN(nerviosa): Ya te he dicho que tengo novio...

REI: Esa no es la respuesta a la pregunta. Mírame a los ojos y dime que no me quieres.

RAN: Yo...yo no...(bajo la mirada) yo no te quiero, Rei.

REI: Has bajado la mirada Ran....

Rei se acerco hasta Ran y sin mas preámbulos la beso. Ran pensó en forcejear, pero la sensación de aquellos cálidos labios sobre los suyos se lo impidió. Su corazón se acelero, cerro los ojos y empezó a corresponder aquel beso.

Rei rodeo la cintura de Ran con sus fuertes brazos y la estrecho más para si. A su vez, Ran poso sus brazos en el cuello de Rei. Aquel beso estaba lleno de sentimientos, de calidez, de ternura y de pasión. Poco a poco fueron profundizando el beso. Cuando uno se separaba, el otro lo atraía hacia si, y aprovechaban estos pequeños espacios para respirar.

Poco a poco el inocente beso se fue haciendo mas apasionado ( un beso a la francesa, ya saben a lo que me refiero, ne?)

Finalmente se separaron con lentitud...Ran no se atrevia a mirar a Rei a los ojos así que este puso su mano en la barbilla de Ran y la obligo a voltearse.

REI: Si en verdad no me quieres...¿Por qué has correspondido a mi beso?

RAN: Por favor Rei, no hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya lo es de por si....

REI: Yo he sido sincero contigo Ran...Yo detestaba a las gals, y más a las que eran como tu, pero sin saber porque...me enamore de ti, no pude evitarlo. Todas nuestras peleas, todas nuestras discusiones..tenia miedo de que si cambiaba mi actitud, notaras que me había enamorado de ti y me dejaras. No era más que una excusa para ocultar lo que sentía.

RAN: Oh Rei!- y sin poderlo evitar, se abrazo al chico con fuerza- Me gustas, me gustas mucho, desde hace tiempo...A mi nunca me han gustado los chicos como tu, no eras mi tipo...pero no pude remediarlo...yo sabia que tu odiabas a las gals como yo, y además, Aya esta enamorada de ti, así que preferí ocultarlo en mis insultos y malas maneras, en mi novio y en tu novia.

Rei estrecho a Ran en sus brazos, y luego la beso suavemente. Fue un beso corto pero tierno. Ran enredo sus manos en el pelo de Rei.

REI: ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Aunque no ame a Aya, le tengo mucho aprecio, y no quiero hacerle daño.

RAN(hundiendo su cara en el pecho de Rei): Olvidarlo. Olvidarlo todo. Lo que nos hemos dicho esta noche...hacer como si nunca hubiera pasado y continuar nuestras vidas con nuestras respectivas parejas.

Rei la abrazo mas fuerte.

REI: Yo no quiero olvidarlo. ¿Vamos a suprimir nuestra propia felicidad por la felicidad de otros? Solo les haríamos mas daño...Te quiero demasiado como para olvidarte, Ran. Hace ya tres años que nos conocemos, y en estos tres años, no he dejado de quererte ni un solo instante.

RAN: ¿Entonces que podemos hacer?

REI: No me gusta, pero es la única solución que encuentro: vernos en secreto. De esta manera, ellos no tienen porque sufrir, y nosotros tampoco.

RAN: Sabes que nunca me ha gustado eso....siempre he sido sincera a tope.

REI: Yo también, pero es la única solución....

Ran se abalanzo sobre Rei y lo beso. Este no tardo en corresponder al beso. Ambos cayeron encima de la cama. Estuvieron buena parte de la noche besándose, acariciándose y abrazándose, no queriendo separarse nunca. Finalmente Ran se quedo dormida en los brazos de Rei. Este se mantuvo despierto observándola, y cuando vio que ya amanecía, se decidió a despertarla.

Contemplo su rostro dormido, y acaricio suavemente su mejilla. Luego la beso en la frente.

REI: Despierta Ran, ya amanece.

Ran abrió los ojos con lentitud.

RAN: Entonces...¿No era un sueño?

Rei rió por lo bajo y la beso.

REI: No, yo no he dormido en toda la noche por temor a despertar y descubrir que todo fue un sueño, pero fue real. Ahora será mejor que te asomes al pasillo para comprobar que no ahí nadie y yo pueda regresar a mi habitación. Resultaría muy sospechoso si nos descubrieran.

Ran se levanto y al no ver a nadie en el pasillo, le dio la señal a Rei. Este la beso una ultima vez y luego se fue hasta su habitación.

CONTINUARA....

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Lamento la ENORME tardanza, en realidad no tengo perdón, pero es que por unas cosas o otras, me ha sido imposible subirlo antes. Para el próximo espero tardar menos, escribiré tanto como los exámenes y mi resfriado me permitan.

Bueno, que les ha parecido? Ya se que sorprende ver una versión tierna y cariñosa de Rei y de la loca de Ran, pero me hace mucha gracia verlos así, tan enamorados ellos...no se si es la idea que tienen ustedes, pero si que es la mía Bueno, besos y hasta el próximo capitulo.


End file.
